The Petition
by Quitting Time
Summary: After Tori breaks up with her, an angry Jade has been terrorizing everyone in sight. Desperate for a solution, the students of Hollywood take drastic measures. In this case a Petition. A Jori tale. One shot.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The petition**

**Just a one shot I thought up. After I started it, I did notice it resembled Tori' fixes Beck and Jade a little. But it's just a story. Special thanks to Lushcoltrane, for help in writing this story. **

It was a typical lunchtime at Hollywood arts, this sunny Friday, as typical as things had been the last few weeks.

Walking across the asphalt café on this lunch was Sinjin, Burf and a girl named Erin. To any observing them they would all appear to be rather nervous, which was very true.

Their destination was the table where Tori Vega was eating lunch.

"Um…..Tori?" Sinjin said as she nervously shifted his feet.

Tori looked up at Sinjin with a smile. "Hey, what do you need?"

Sinjin hesitated for a moment, before Burf egged him on. "Ah…We have a petition for you." Sinjin said as he held out a stack of papers.

Tori grabbed the stack and without reading them said. "Is this about getting better gym mat's, the old ones smell. I'll be sure to sign that."

Sinjin shook his head. "No Tori. It's not for you to sign. It's for you. Everyone in school signed it."

At this point Erin poked Sinjin with a look of fear. The girl was nervously looking at very angry looking Jade who was sitting alone at a table across the asphalt café. "I think she's looking at us."

"For me?" Tori said, now rather puzzled.

"Yeah….um we all want you to get back together with Jade. Since you to broke up she's been in an extremely ugly mood. Poor Tim Michaels, anciently brushed up against he in the hallway and she threatened to disembowel him. Actually she's become about a hundred times more terrifying and…"

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING TALKING TO TORI!" Jade's voice suddenly boomed across the café.

"SHIT, SHE KNOWS. RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" Erin suddenly shrieked as she ran off, followed by Burf then Sinjin who looked equally as terrified.

"COME BACK HERE YOU THREE, SO I CAN KILL YOU!" A furious looking Jade yelled, as she chased the three into the school.

Tori watched the whole spectacle with a stunned look, then finally looked down at the stack of papers that was in her hand.

In big letters written at the top.

_PETITION: To request Tori Vega to forgive Jade West for being overly possessive, jealous, angry and take her back so Jade will stop making everyone's life a living hell._

As if she wasn't stunned enough, she started to read the signatures.

Beck,

Andre

Sinjin

Lane

Sikowitz,

Cat

Robbie

Burf

Rex (4 times)

From Tori's estimation the entire school, including Principal Helen and even several people who didn't even go to Hollywood arts signed. Those included, Mrs. Lee who ran Nozu, the entire staff at the local the Jet Brew, Andre's grandmother and oddly enough, both of Jade's parents.

The only signature that seemed to be missing was Trina's.

Tori then looked to Ande, Beck, Cat and Robbie, who suddenly took a great deal of interest in what they were eating. Even Rex avoided looking at her.

It had been some 3 weeks previous that Tori, having gotten tired of Jade's insane jealousy as well as her anger issues broke up with her. It wasn't an easy decision as Tori still very much loved Jade, but her unwillingness to even acknowledge there was a problem was too much for Tori to handle.

When Tori broke things off, Jade merely glared at her for a moment then walked away without saying a word. Since then the Goth hadn't so much as said a word to her. All Jade did was isolate herself and talk to no one.

But looking at the papers, she realized that something else had been going on.

"OK! What's this about? I knew Jade's been in a bad mood, but has she been this angry. ANY WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

Andre looked up and cringed at the same time. "We're sorry, Jade is really pissed off. Everyone likes you and is afraid to talk to Jade about you, for fear of incurring her wrath.'

All Tori did was grit her teeth and say "Grrr….." Before storming off, still holding the petition.

A few minutes later after failing to find the three she was after Jade was silently fuming in the hallway, debating who next to make suffer.

A second later she heard the sound of someone approaching from around a corner. "Next victim." Jade muttered to herself.

But much to her surprise, it was a very angry looking Tori, who was holding a stack of papers. Before Jade could even react, the Latina grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward the broom closet.

"Broom closet… NOW!" Tori barked.

The next thing Jade knew she was being pulled into the broom closet, where she crossed her arms and looked stoically at Tori. "Yes?"

Tori's face twisted in anger for a moment. "Why are you making everyone's life a living hell?"

Jade's facial expression didn't change a single bit. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't be cute with me Jade. You're pissed off at me, I get that, but why take it out on everyone else who comes into your line of sight." Tori said, flaring her nostrils, which Jade knew Tori only did when she was extremely angry."

"Say's who?" Jade said raising an eyebrow.

Tori chuckled in a rather odd fashion, which Jade found to be unnerving. "Say's who? Say's who you ask." Tori held up the stack of papers in her hand.. "Everyone on this petition, that's who. A whole boatload of people begging me to forgive you, so you'll stop terrorizing everyone."

Again, before Jade could react, Tori continued as she not only held up the papers, but now waved them in Jade's face. "This is exactly what I was talking about Jade. You have issues and you need to deal with them. Not attack the world.

Tori then shoved the petition into a suddenly stunned Jade's hands. "Read the names."

Slowly Jade's blue-green eyes moved from Tori's down to the names. At first all she expected to see the names of a few losers, but was soon proven wrong. The names of those she considered no talent losers were there of course, but also was everyone else, Andre, Beck, Sikowitz, Lane, Robbie, they were all there. With each name, the sick feeling that had formed in her stomach got ever so slightly larger. When she ran across the names of her own parents, jade dropped the papers, not able to read any further.

Everyone was on the list, her family, her best friends, even teachers she respected. That knowledge hit her so hard, she instantly broke into tears. "THEY ALL HATE ME! YOU HATE ME!"

Tori stood there and grunted, normally Jade in tears would have her sensitive side come out, but not now. Today Jade was going to get a piece of Tori's mind. "Get off it Jade. Yeah, some of the people on the list hate you. But here's the thing. A lot of the people on the list did it because you need help. If they all hated you, then you would have been booted out of school. So they did the only thing they could, they appealed to me. Yes Me. Begging me to forgive you for being such an ass, so you'd stop, possibly get some help."

Jade let out a long sob as Tori read her the riot act. "But here's the million dollar question Jade. Why should I forgive you? Should I just forgive you, fall in my sword so everyone else is happy. Put up with more your bullshit. Or do I ignore the petition and eventually be hated by everyone and end up feeling guilty. Either way, I'm fucked Jade. You tell me what do I do?"

"You hate me!" Jade wailed in between sobs.

Tori rolled her eyes and muttered something in Spanish before switching back to English.

"NO I DON'T HATE YOU. I love you and for some odd reason, always will. You're beautiful, talented, funny when you're not being a paranoid freak and even tender. But you won't deal with or even admit your problems with anger and jealousy. WHAT AM I TO DO JADE? WHAT AM I TO DO?"

Jade who was crying hysterically suddenly dropped to her knees and grabbed Tori's leg. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I've missed you so much. I can't sleep knowing that you hate me. All I feel is pain."

"Jade! I don't hate you for the last time. I love you." A now very frustrated Tori shouted. "What do I need to do to prove to you that I'm the only one for you. Tattoo it on my forehead?"

For a moment Jade looked up at Tori with hopeful eyes, but was quickly cut off by Tori before she could say anything. "NO! Stop being a weirdo."

"I'll do anything Tori. Please?"

Tori sighed, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead for a moment. "Jade? Do you have a problem with anger, jealously and paranoia and don't just tell me the answer I want to hear. I'll know if your bullshitting me."

Thinking about the petition, had opened Jade's eyes considerably. Without even hesitating and knowing it was the absolute truth, she said. "Yes I do. I'm so afraid of losing you. I know I have other issues, but please, I'll do anything."

Tori nodded, realizing Jade was in fact being honest. The then helped Jade to her feet. "OK, You can have me back and my eventual forgiveness. But in order to earn that, you need to go to counseling where you will honestly deal with your issues. In addition, I will attend the sessions with you to better understand your issues and to learn how to help you cope. They will also help me deal with all the anger and frustration that have built up in me. But the sessions are nonnegotiable. You so much as ditch on one session and the deals off. In addition, you will remember at all times, that I am your girlfriend and I have no desire to be with anyone else, ever. In fact I'm going to print it on a card and laminate it for you and you will read it whenever you feel like a crazy jealous freak. I guess it looks like I'll have to take responsibility for you and help you learn to play nice with the other children. You're lucky I happen to be in love with you. BUT DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK."

Jade grabbed Tori and wrapped her arms tightly around the Latina and sobbed into her shoulder. "I will, I will get help. Anything, please don't leave me."

Meanwhile, the gang worrying what may happen as Tori would be alone with Jade, went to search for her.

After a quick search, they heard voices in the broom closet. Robbie having a momentary and rare burst of courage, said he'd poke his head in.

Cautiously he carefully opened the door and quietly poked his head in. Seeing Jade's arms wrapped around Tori, he promptly freaked out and jumped to a wild conclusion.

"Eeep" He said in a high pitched voice, before quickly stepping back from the broom closet.

"Jade's strangling Tori!" He shrieked before fleeing in terror.

This time Cat had a sudden burst of courage. Before Beck and Andre could react the red haired girl, not wanting to see Tori hurt, charged into the broom closet.

Upon hearing the surprised "Eeep" From Robbie, Jade and Tori broke apart to see what was going on. They were greeted by a maniacal looking Cat, charging in.

"Don't Hurt Tori!" Cat said before she punched Jade right in the face.

"CAT! NO! She wasn't hurting me." Tori said as she instinctively grabbed the still stunned Jade, anticipating having to soon restrain a furious Jade.

Oddly enough, all Jade did was once again burst into tears. "No one loves me!"

Tori quickly wrapped her arms around Jade and gave Cat and Angry look. "LEAVE! BEFORE SHE SNAPS OUT OF IT!" Tori quickly mouthed to Cat, who exited quickly.

"So what happened?" Andre said Cat left the broom closet.

A sheepish look came to Cat's face. "Uh…I punched Jade and made her cry."

Andre and Beck gave each other somewhat dubious looks for a moment, before they could clearly hear the sound of Jade crying from the broom closet.

Suddenly both guys backed away from Cat.

"Um…I think I hear my grandmother calling me." Andre said before running off.

"Yeah…What he said." Beck said before vanishing down the hallway.

Abruptly a group of students who witnessed the whole thing, suddenly cheered. "Yay Cat's done it. Cat's done it, Jade's reign of terror is over."

Tori and Jade, now sporting the beginnings of a black eye, emerged to the broom closet to See Cat hoisted up on a the shoulders of a group of students.

As the group happily proceeded down the hallway, they could be heard singing a near perfect rendition of the classic Wizard of Oz Song.

"_Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead"_

Tori shook her head and thought how unfortunate it was that the choir was doing selections from the Wizard of Oz this month. Pulling a crying Jade, a little tighter. "I'm sure they were singing about someone else."

"You still love me. Do you?" Jade said, Tears flooding her eyes.

Tori kissed Jade then rolled her eyes at the thought of such an odd day. Not to mention that she did the work and Cat gets all the credit. "Yes I do love you."

"Can we find a therapist right now?" Sobbed Jade.

Tori nodded, "Yes. Let's do that. I think we're both going to need one."

**Both serious and a bit funny. I hoped you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
